Lana's Special Trial
by testoresto
Summary: Sun is unable to conquer Lana's trial. Knowing this, Lana offers him an alternative to defeating the totem pokémon. What could it be?


**DISCLAIMER** : THIS STORY CONTAINS RACEPLAY AND CUCKOLDING

***Also, this is my first erotic story. I'm writing it because I thought of a hot fantasy and wanted to expand on it. I hope you enjoy! Please leave me feedback :-)

 **CHAPTER ONE**

The sun was bright and warm in Alola, already high in the sky. Sun had just left the Route 5 Pokémon Center and was heading east toward Brooklet Hill with a determined expression.

 _Today is the day I conquer Lana's Trial!_ Sun thought to himself.

He had previously attempted this trial three times before, failing miserably each time. His pokémon were far too weak, and to make matters worse, his starting pokémon was Litten, a Fire-type that wouldn't stand a chance against a Water-type. Even so, felt confident that his team could handle the challenge this time…

After a long trek, Sun could finally make out the trial gate in the distance. As he approached, a familiar figure appeared to greet him. Trial captain Lana wore a blue one-piece swimsuit with a little sailor's shirt and oversized fisherman pants. Her clothes clearly expressed her love for water.

"Hello, trainer! Oh, it's you again, Sun! What brings you to Brooklet Hill today?" Lana knew Sun wanted to challenge the Totem pokémon again, but she feigned ignorance to tease him.

"I-I'm here to take on your trial, Captain Lana..." Sun stuttered. The confidence he had been sporting just moments ago was replaced by embarrassment and nervousness upon hearing Lana's subtle jab.

Lana shook her head. "Sun, I admire your persistence, but let's be realistic. You have no chance of winning in battle against Water-type pokémon. I can't let you attempt this trial until you can prove that you're prepared."

Sun looked crestfallen. He begged and pleaded, yet Lana was firm. But as he turned and began to head back to the pokémon center, Lana called him back.

"Wait, Sun! If you're really that desperate to overcome my trial, there _is_ another way besides a pokémon battle…"

"Really? Please tell me how. I'll do it!" Sun forgot all about his nervousness.

Lana avoided eye contact with Sun and acted sheepish. "Well, I don't know, you probably won't want to do it, so just forget what I said—"

"I'll do anything! Please, just tell me what I have to do. I need to complete this trial!" Sun interrupted.

Lana smirked mischievously and nodded. "Then let's begin. Trial...Start!"

* * *

"Okay, the first thing you need to do is round up some trainers. Go back through Route 5 and talk to every male trainer you see. Tell them that Captain Lana needs their help," the trial captain ordered.

Sun nodded, although he could not figure out what she needed all the trainers for. _I wanted to finish this trial_ without _battling_ , he thought dejectedly. But he had no intention of passing up this opportunity.

"Oh, and one more thing," Lana added. "Try to bring me some really hot, muscular guys! And black guys! Don't come back here until you've got at least 50!"

This made Sun even more confused, but he decided not to question her. He turned back toward Route 5 and set off to complete his task.

 _How will I get so many people to come with me on a whim?_ Sun asked himself. But to his amazement, every man he spoke to very eagerly agreed to join him. It seemed as though they knew something Sun did not about what Lana had planned. He made his way through the route, befriending every male trainer he met. It was not long before Sun had amassed an impressive group of buff men. To onlookers, they probably looked like a criminal gang.

Sun led the group back to Lana at the trial gate. They were greeted by Lana as she emerged from the water, this time wearing only a tiny white bikini. The thin top clung tightly to her budding breasts; her erect, pink nipples were clearly visible under the fabric, translucent from the water. Her pale belly contrasted with her tanned arms. All eyes were fixed on her figure as she approached the group and began to speak.

"Thank you for bringing me all of these delicious hunks! Now we can begin your true test, Sun! Are you ready?"

The excited look in Lana's eyes made him nervous, but he nodded. He noticed that he was the only person trying to avoid staring at Lana's exposed figure. All the men were shamelessly ogling her preteen body, erections bulging beneath their pants. Lana did not appear to be concerned about, but rather pleased with, the positive feedback. She squatted down with her legs spread wide, as if to inspect the ground in front of her. The bikini bottom hugged her crotch tightly, the edge of her vagina just barely peeking out from one side. Even Sun could not resist gazing lustfully at the display.

 _Is this girl completely oblivious? Or some sort of exhibitionist?_ Sun wondered.

The trial captain made the answer clear. "I'm glad you all are enjoying the view! I can see how excited you all are. Well, it's time for me to demonstrate today's challenge for Sun. You over there, come stand next to me." Lana gestured at a very tall and brawny black man. As he walked toward the scantily-clad trial captain, Sun watched the man's toned muscles rippling and became self-conscious of his physical weakness.

The chocolate-skinned man stood close to Lana, her head well below the top of his broad chest. He bent down to let her whisper something in his ear. He then moved as if he had received divine inspiration and swooped Lana off of her feet. He set her atop a nearby rock. Lana spread her legs wide and untied her bikini bottom, exposing her naturally hairless pussy for all to see. She showed no sign of reservation as she used two fingers to spread apart her vagina's lips. She wet the index finger on her other hand with her saliva and began to slowly slide it in and out of her petite slit.

"I want everyone to watch me play with myself. If you want, you can play with yourselves too—ah!" Lana began to thrust with two fingers and squealed softly with delight as they entered her. The men, unable to restrain themselves, quickly stripped naked and began stroking their massive members while they watched the erotic scene in front of them.

Sun, perplexed yet aroused, felt his penis twitch in his pants. He had never seen a girl's vagina before, and certainly had never watched a girl masturbate. He averted his gaze and tried to understand Lana's intent. He soon found that he could not think straight with so much stimulation around him— the sight of 50 muscular men jerking their giant penises, the sounds of Lana's soaked pussy and her panting as she passionately fingered herself, the feeling of arousal building inside of him.

Sun gave up on trying to rationalize Lana's strange behavior and returned his gaze to Lana. She slowly pulled her fingers from her wet cunny and sucked them clean. Her eyes closed and an expression of pleasure painted her face. Lana then brought her fingers to her protruding clitoris and began to stimulate it in a circular motion, letting out whimpers of pleasure. She began to move her fingers faster and faster, and the men matched her pace with their strokes. Lana began to use both hands, one rubbing her clit while thrusting into her slit with the other. She let out a cry of ecstasy as she brought herself to climax, peeing and continuing to slowly rub herself. As the elation of her orgasm began to fade, she collapsed in exhaustion and breathed a sigh of relief.

Just then, the black man from before approached the trial captain with his erect cock in hand. "Alright, Captain, you've had enough time to get lubed up. I'm not waiting any longer."

 **CHAPTER ONE END**


End file.
